A Plan
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: The Inuyasha group has come up with a new plan to defeat Naraku. A plan so strange... it just might work.


**A Plan**

**A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Inuyasha I'm just using the name for my own silly enjoyment.

**Summery:** The Inuyasha group has come up with a new plan to defeat Naraku. A plan so strange... it just might work.

**Spoiler Warning:** Honestly, if you have been introduced to the main characters you aren't getting any spoilers out of me.

'

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Inuyasha asked tensely as he watched Kagome carefully unpack her bag.

"Well it's work a shot," Kagome assured him.

"I would have to share Inuyasha uncertainties," Miroku put in. "There are a million things that could go wrong."

"I know," Kagome sighed and carefully laid out the contents of her bag on the grass. "A million things could go right also. I just have to try this. In my age it seems to work really well."

Before Kagome could say any more Sango approached, carefully watching where she stepped.

"Did you get the masks I asked for?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"You bet," Sango smiled a lifted up five demon-slayer masks.

"Wonderful!" Kagome said and laid them carefully beside her other things.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear a mask," Inuyasha complained. "I mean, my hanyou body should be more then sufficient to resist."

"That's what were counting on NOT to happen," Kagome said exasperated. "We've been over it a million times. This is strong. Even Shippo needs to wear a mask."

Inuyasha huffed at the implication that the young full-demon with them was more resistant then he.

"Kagome's right," Miroku's deep voice was directed at Inuyasha. "I'd hate to be caught without a mask."

"Aw," Kagome tried to make light of the subject. "There's only a 50-50 chance that Naraku would kill you. I think he is enjoying toying with us too much."

"I'm back!" Shippo said appearing behind Kagome before Inuyasha could go an a rant about how dangerous their enemy was. "And I've got the things you asked for." Shippo held out the assortment of kitsune toys.

"Good," Kagome inspected via a short glance. "You just hold on to them until it's time."

"Got it," Shippo pocketed the toys and went to inspect what Kagome had laid to cautiously on the grass. "How's it coming?"

"We've got almost everything we need," Kagome declared and clasped her hands at her little display. "All we need now is to wait 'till dark and we can get going. Meanwhile, I wonder if Kaede finished mending that bag she said she had..." Kagome looked back towards the village.

"I'll go check," Sango jumped up. "You take another inventory. If we're going to do this I'd like us to have the best chance we can."

---

Night fell early and with the rising of the moon Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Can you-?" Kagome began clutching the now full bag at her side.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said bearing his teeth.

They were all assembled for a possibly long journey. Sango held the dearly needed masks in her pouch and in Kagome's pouch was the weapon.

"This way," Inuyasha grumbled and set off. Kagome was already on Inuyasha's back and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo quickly boarded Kirara. They were off.

About five minutes later Inuyasha stopped to sniff at the air and then took off just a quickly as he stopped. "You know if this all blows up in our face, I'll still protect you." He whispered gently to Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I know. But thanks."

The stopping, sniffing, and taking off again went on until it was almost dawn.

"Here we are," Inuyasha said an skidded to a halt. In front of them looked like a beautiful landscape but to the wary eye of their small group it was Naraku's disguised castle.

"It's so nice to have a hanyou enemy," Shippo commented as he jumped down off Kirara. "That has one night a month were he becomes a human and we're able to sniff him out."

"I know," Kagome giggled a little from nervousness.

"Here," Sango passed out the masks and they put them on carefully.

"Are we ready?" Miroku asked his voice muffled by the mask the covered his nose and mouth.

"Yeah," Kagome said and turned to Shippo. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Shippo's eyes shone with excitement.

"Then let's go," Inuyasha said and drew his sword. He slashed what looked to be thin air but a powerful explosion followed. Suddenly, as fast a possible the entire group rushed through the opening Inuyasha made.

Beyond was a castle none to cheery and from it emerged a young woman, an evil glint in her eye. In her hand she held a fan and waved it gently in front of her face. "Now, now," she teased. "You know it's not proper to visit someone without an invitation."

"Kagura," Inuyasha almost growled, contempt glinted in his eyes.

"Too bad you don't have your brother's looks," Kagura taunted. "Or maybe I would go easier on you!" With that she swung her fan and sent a gust of wind towards Inuyasha.

"I got it!" Inuyasha yelled and looked at the others, signaling them to go.

"Come on!" Miroku yelled above the ruckus. They started towards the castle but just then the sun started to rise and there was a trembling in the castle. Then, a portion blew off revealing a tentacled being.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled and the boy, taking his cue took a armful of toys and enlarged them, throwing them into Naraku's face the best he could for a distraction. Then, everything seemed to begin happening in slow motion.

Sango threw her boomerang at some stray demons while Miroku caught Shippo. Inuyasha pushed Kagura back and yelled to Kagome to go. Kagome quickly reached for her pouch and took out what appeared to be a small metal cylinder.

Everything returned to normal time and Kagome took a deep breath. Glancing at her friends she thought a quick prayer that it would work and pulled the latch on the cylinder.

That, is when they released, full force on Naraku, laughing gas.

**THE END**

**-**

'

'

Ooh! My first posted mystery one! Yay! And kudos to anyone who figured out the end before they read it! -**The Author**


End file.
